Much literature on cultural competence curricula is focused on content, with limited evidence on experiential (learning by doing) instructional models. Likewise, there are few examples of curricula that address the connection between inadequate health workforce diversity and health disparities. This proposal will make a significant contribution in both areas. Building upon the candidate's track record, this Academic Award will support her continued development of new instructional models for teaching cultural competence based on experiential learning theory. The candidate will draw on existing curricular content in collaboration with other K07 awardees. The Specific Aims are (1) to develop and test new experiential instructional models for teaching cultural competence to faculty, medical students, residents, and community physicians;(2) to deploy existing curricular content (from other K07 awardees and the literature) in the experiential models developed under this proposal;and (3) to develop curricular content for teaching rationale and practical application of workforce diversity strategies as part of practice management modules in faculty, resident, and CME training. The proposal will develop and test at least four new experiential model approaches for cultural competence teaching in academic and community settings: (1) a Virtual Patient-Diversity Case DVD Series;(2) Community Immersion Sessions;(3) Patients as Teachers Formats;and (4) Diversity Learning Teams. Formative and summative evaluation will seek feedback on program aims, teaching methods, and content. Outcome evaluation will be based on process and outcome measures. Institutionalization will occur on two parallel tracks designed to spawn systemic change: (1) a "Diversity Executive Council" will provide a forum for coordinating policy between the University and the health care sector;and (2) a cascading faculty development (train-the-trainer) strategy that will create faculty "champions" for department-level cross-cultural training. The proposal is designed to achieve maximum impact and mitigation of disparities overtime. (End of Abstract)